


Something to Talk About

by Athena13



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Alex Knows All, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena13/pseuds/Athena13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Alex staring at Vince all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Response to 2005 FQF Challenge: Stuart and Vince have a secret...one that has been going on for some time but no one has figured out until now. What is the secret? And how is it found out? Who finds them out? And what's going to happen between the boys? Has something already changed?

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people_  
 _I hear them whisper, you won't believe it_  
 _They think we're lovers kept under covers_  
 _I just ignore it, but they keep saying_  
 _We laugh just a little too loud_  
 _We stand just a little too close_  
 _We stare just a little too long_  
 _Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_  
                        Sung by Bonnie Raitt

~~  
[Now]

I could feel his eyes on me again. That's been happening a lot lately. Someone will be in the middle of a story, maybe him, and then he'll look over. And just watch.

At first I would ask him what he was looking at, if there was something on my face or in my teeth. He'd just shake his head and look away. I asked him once why he was doing it; he just gave me a look and said something about trying to see into my soul. Flustered me, he did. Then I began to wonder if maybe he was in love with me. Tonight, I made the mistake of mentioning the theory to Stuart. He just had a go at me, he did.

"I'm dead good looking, I've been told," I reminded him, my face flushing in embarrassment.

Stuart paid me no mind as he laughed himself silly with the idea of me and Alex in bed going at it like monkeys. Monkeys he said! Started babbling about feather boas and fluorescent condoms. I could still hear him laughing as I slammed out of the loft and went on ahead to Via Fossa.

Most of the couple of hours we were there before going on to Babylon Alex didn't stare. I was relieved, even if it meant that Stuart would razz me about it later. Just when I thought I was saved, Alex started his staring at me. I resisted the urge to check my nose or straighten the collar on my blue shirt, but I did sneak a look at Stuart who was sitting on my right.

Stuart wasn't ignoring it.  Shit. I looked away quickly.

I was looking into my almost empty pint when I felt him shift his body so that he was facing Alex who was sitting on my left. I took the last dregs of my beer and pushed my chair back hoping to provide a distraction and to escape.

"Next round's mine."

"I think it's Alex' turn." Stuart countered.

Shit.

"I don't mind," I insisted, taking another small step away from the table.

Stuart propped his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hand. He twisted his head to look up at me and then looked right back at Alex who had a grin on his face as he looked between the two of us.

"What's going on?" Nathan ambled over and grabbed the chair that I had vacated and sat himself down as if I wasn't standing right there. And, of course, he directed his question at Stuart.

"Alex over here was going to buy us the next round."

"Stuart." It was pointless, but I had to try one more time to stop whatever trouble he was about to start. I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"Oy, Vince. Why don't you just go get them? I'm thirsty." Nathan grinned like he had said the funniest thing ever. As usual.

"Mind your manners, Sunshine," Hazel warned even as she winked at me.

"Please," Nathan said grudgingly.

All the while Alex didn't take his eyes off Stuart and Stuart didn't take his eyes off Alex. Fuck it, I thought. If trouble was going to be had, I needed another drink.

"Why doesn't Alex tell us what's so interesting about Vince that he can't keep his eyes off him for weeks now?"

I had turned to go before Stuart said it. I took another step even as I felt my face flush.

"Stuart what are you on about?" Hazel asked.

"Princess here has been staring at Vince for weeks. Vince is wondering if you're in love with him."

Christ. I turned back around.

"The thing is." Stuart stopped and glanced back at me, frozen in place,

"Go on, what?" Alex prompted.

Stuart stood up and walked over to me. He slid a hand around my neck.

"It's not Alex who's in love with Vince."

"I knew it!" Alex's cry of triumph barely registered as Stuart's eyes trapped mine.

****  
[Then]

"Fuckin' Vince!" I slammed Vince's apartment door shut and stormed into the apartment. Of course the arse wasn't back yet. Still running through the streets of Manchester like a righteous loon. All because...

Well, I had to stop there. I wasn't quite sure why Vince was furious with me. It was just a wank and a bit more. Not like that hadn't happened in there before, or almost. Shit. Who the hell was I fooling? But fuckin' Vince wasn't supposed to act like this.

"Expecting me to apologize!”

I took off my coat and lay it carefully at the end of the couch. I kicked some VCR tapes out of my way as I walked over to Vince's porno shelf. Here was one of the many things I respected about my friend. While I spent good money on my high end porn collection, Vince always found a way to get his hands on an eclectic collection for little to no money at all. Most of his stuff was American or French. They had plots. My friend liked plots. And romance.

With a frustrated sound I picked something off the shelf and shoved it into the VCR. I figured it would be a while before Vince made his way through Manchester back here. He might even stop off and get some curry. Mmmm. I could do with some curry. Too bad he probably wouldn't pick up his mobile and let me demand he bring some back to his for me.

I spread out over Vince's couch and rested my hand on my stomach for convenience’s sake as I watched the hot men on the screen engage in pointless conversation before getting to the naked good stuff. Actually, this was getting me kind of hot. Maybe there was something to be said for plots, as long as they weren't too long.

Despite my release of just half an hour ago, I felt myself lengthening and hardening inside the confines of my slacks. Not caring that I was at Vince’s and he was already pissed off at me, I absently unbuttoned and unzipped, but didn't touch myself. Not yet.

I smiled as the actors finally got down to business. I would never admit it to Vince, but sometimes the cheesy American crap did the job. It certainly was taking my mind off the frustrating chase of Vince with the Jeep. Bastard.

Slowly, very slowly I began to stroke myself. I breathed deeply, taking in the scents of Vince's home. God. My movements got faster and faster as the men on screen writhed and pounded. Before the end of the film I finished my own writhing and moaning. I looked at my spunked hand in satisfaction and closed up my pants with the other. I knocked the film off with the remote and wandered into the kitchen to wash off and find a beer.

As I took the first mouthful the door the apartment slammed open and then slammed shut. I heard Vince's heavy steps pass by without pause and end up in the bedroom. Still furious, then, I chuckled softly. When I didn't have to chase him down the street, pissed off Vince was entertaining.

I was glad I hadn't been seen yet and took my time with another drink before walking into the living room. My jacket was where I left it. Since it wasn't tossed about I knew it hadn't been noticed any more than I had been. I knew what that meant about Vince’s mental state. I turned and stood looking into the bedroom. I wasn't at all that worried I'd be seen. When Vince was this mad, which he rarely was, he didn't notice his surroundings as all he could focus on was the source of that fury in his head.

My own anger had disappeared, but that didn't mean I was going to let Vince get away with his storming off. Making me feel bad for Nathan and doing what I've always done and all. He didn't even know that I had been looking at photos of Vince the whole time. Christ. Vince never got this mad when I took one of his dance partners and copped off.

The feeling swamping me now was definitely not anger as I surreptitiously watched Vince tear out of his clothing. I couldn't help but smirk when Vince tossed things around and let them stay where they landed. He only did that when he was furious and that it was still directed at me didn't sit well suddenly. Watching the reveal of Vince's nakedness, though, made me feel a lot...better.

Still got a nice arse, I noted with a bit of glee. It had been a while since I'd seen it in its naked state. I traced my eyes up Vince's back as he grabbed a clean towel out of his closet. I slipped back behind the corner as Vince stormed out of the room and into the bathroom.

I licked my lips when I heard the water turned on in the shower.

Oh yeah, he was pissed. I knew that had he been less pissed he would have settled in for a girly soak. And a wank. I bit my bottom lip and sneaked towards the bathroom. By the time I got to the door Vince was in the shower.

For once I was pleased with the substandard size of the room. The better to trap the bastard! I walked in and closed the door behind me, feeling extra-devious as I toed off my shoes and walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back.

"What the..." Vince spun around in terror.

I started laughing and imitated the music from the _Psycho_ shower scene. Though that wasn't the shower scene I was really thinking about to tell the truth.

"You bloody bastard..."

I cut off Vince's tirade by walking fully clothed into the shower. It felt just like I remembered that other first time.

"Well, Vince. Going to storm off like a made wife again?"

"Get the hell out of here! What are you doing?"

"Making sure you can't run again, you wanker." I pulled the cheap curtain shut behind me and moved forward to press Vince against the tile.

"I'm naked! Get the hell out of my shower!"

"I know you're naked Vince. That's why you won't run." I put my hands on either side of Vince's head and leaned in.

Vince's eyes widened and he began to sputter.

"Shut the hell up, Vince." I knew my voice was cold and threatening, though cold wasn't what I was feeling at all.

Vince dropped the soap he had been rubbing on his body before my interruption.

"Gonna pick the soap up, Vince?" I licked my licks as lewdly as I knew how. Which, of course, was very.

"Fuck off, Stuart." Vince's voice was raspy and broken.

"That's precisely the point, isn't it? You're pissed off that I had a wank with the boy Nathan in your old room." I edged in closer, almost touching his naked body with my fully clothed one.

Vince pushed against me with his hands, but I just pressed myself firmly against him. All of us was touching except for my hands, which were still on the wall, and our lips.

"Then you run off like a girl, leaving me sitting there and then chasing after you. Not even giving me the chance to apologize, just storming off."

"You apologize, that'll be the day. Just Vince should understand. Stupid Vince don't be upset."

I lifted an eyebrow at Vince's forceful response.

"In my bedroom! My room with me sitting there like...like...a proper mong! Like it's nothing, just more Stuart Alan Jones sating his sexual appetite."

I looked at Vince's lips and then back up at Vince's furious blue eyes. I couldn't help it. Vince was magnetic enough angry. But wet. Naked. Damn.

"Get the hell off me!" He pressed against me trying to get me to back away.

Not going to happen. I pressed his hips more firmly with my own.

"Well, Vince, hard on. That's what this is really about isn't it?"

"You bastard." Vince struggled futilely.

"Come on, Vince. Don't you feel it? Feel my hard on? I just had a lovely suck from that boy Nathan. In. your. bedroom. Then, a bit of a wank on your couch. But here I am fully clothed in your shower and ready to have a go again."

Vince froze and tried to press himself into the tile. His breath came in raspy wheezes.

I clawed my hand over Vince's skull. The other wrapped over his hip.

"That's right, Vince. I wanna have a go with you. Just like you wanna have a go with me." I sneered. "We weren't supposed to acknowledge that were we? Supposed to be a secret. The unspoken. But you go and run off today and it's out in the open."

"You could have ignored it. I thought you would."

"Me too. Thought I'd just go home or to cop off. But then I found myself here. Thought I'd steal some of your curry and drag you off to get laid on the avenue."

"Didn't get curry."

"Ruined my plan, that did. So here we are. In your shower. You naked. Me dressed."

"Now what?" Vince whispered.

I shoved his tongue down Vince's throat in answer.

****  
[Now]

"Stuart?" I whispered as Stuart and I stared into each other's eyes.

"What's going on here, Stuart?" Hazel's voice rang out from behind us.

"They're outed is what’s going on here," Alex answered.

Stuart smiled and looked at my lips and then back up at my eyes. His smile widened when I just smiled at the gesture.

"He's right. We're being outed. The princess has been trying weeks to get Vince to crack. Just made Vince worry that Alex here was in love with him and he'd have to break his heart."

"You knew?" I asked. I shouldn't sound so surprised. I really shouldn't. This was Mr. Observant Stuart Alan Jones.

"Of course I knew. Always know when people are looking at you, Vince."

"Bloody bastard."

"Your bloody bastard," Stuart corrected.

"When did this all start?" Hazel stood up and demanded. She tried hard to sound shocked and appalled, but she couldn't stop herself from beaming at her two boys.

"I finally got Vince to admit what he wanted a few weeks ago."

"Right, that's how it happened." I nodded and smiled at Stuart.

"Not going to say otherwise, are you?" Stuart licked his bottom lip.

I shook my head. It was accurate enough for this crowd.

"About fuckin' time ain't it? Alex, go get another round before these two drop on the floor and do it in front of us."

God, my mother.

"Oh, I'm not going to miss that," Alex declared.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan stood up and looked at us in consternation.

"You going to tell him?" I asked.

"I'm in love with Vince here. Can't wait to get him home and suck his cock."

"No way?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You're a bit slow, boy, aren't you?" Hazel grabbed Alex's wallet from his back pocket. "I'll go get us another round. Maybe you two can keep your paws off for now?"

"What? You don't want to watch Hazel?"

Hazel smacked my Stuart on the back of the head as she passed by.

I laughed.

"Think that's funny do ya?" Stuart growled.

"I'll kiss and make it better," I promised huskily. I knew how much Stuart liked my voice like that. I’d always known.

"Don't bother getting for us Hazel. We're going home!" Stuart grabbed me by the shirt and began to push me out of the bar. Just as I had planned.

"Well, love, you'll have to find yourself another man to stalk." Alex put his arm around Nathan's shoulders.

Nathan frowned and picked up Stuart's half empty beer and finished it off.

END


End file.
